


Happy Birthday, Tina

by tinashotdog



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinashotdog/pseuds/tinashotdog
Summary: It's Tina's 117 birthday today. What happened 91 years ago?





	Happy Birthday, Tina

Slowly the rising sun creeped over the ceiling. The lightning changed rapidly in the room. 26 years. Her mother was 26 when she, Tina, was born. Now her mother was dead. Her sister went missing and the love of her life was on another continent since 1 month again. 

She checked her alarm clock. 10 minutes till she had to get up. Her eyes gloomed over Queenies bed. A single tear ran over her cheek. Queenie had always insisted to celebrate their birthdays. Now there was no Queenie. There was no birthday. It was just a day like every other one. 19th August 1927, a friday. The weekend would just be the same, she would take some paperwork home with her. 

-

Way after lunch break she got the first "Happy Birthday, Goldstein!". And probably the only one. "Thanks, Romaro." her mouth hurt from the smile immediately. "I just come down from transportation, they told me to let you know, you'll be awaited there at 5."Her colleague gave a last smile and went off to the directors office before Tina could even proceed the information.

'Don't trust anybody'. She couldn't get rid of that thought. Debating with herself if she should go till it was time. At 5pm she kept sitting. We can't trust anyone. Though she felt sorry for Romaro, they had shared a room at Ilvermorny, who knows what she was up to. Tina had never been called to transportation without further notice from Graves or the new head of department.

5.05 o'clock and nothing had happened. Nobody was calling her or even cared she was still at her desk. She decided to pack her bag and get out of here.

"Hello" Tina froze. Was that...? "Happy birthday, Tina", that low voice, british accent. She turned around, this time the smile on her face didn't hurt. Before she knew what she was doing, she ran those few steps towards him and flung her arms around his neck. She laughed at his "Uff" but felt his embrace on her waist. Tina took a deep breath at his neck "Thank you" she mumbled.

They stood there for good 5 minutes, both forgotten where they were and who was in the room with them. She finally let go just to beam at him when she saw that he was looking her straight into the eyes. "How long can you stay?" a shy smile creeped over his face. "Till sunday evening". Now it was her turn to make a suprised sound. "Shall I wait outside till yu are done here?" "I am done here". She grabbed her bag, but the paperwork for the weekend stayed on her desk. 

-

"I've got you something." Newt suddenly said in the middle of the conversation. Blurted it out, was more like it tho. They sat on her kitchen table hot cocao in front of them. "It's in... it's in the case." Tina rised an eyebrow. He had been here for five hours now, she didn't even think about a present. "Do you want to come down with me? I... I have to do my rounds anyway." He bit on his tounge. Tina smiled happily. She could tell he didn't mean it the way it had come out but that was just how Newt was. Her Newt was just like herself.

He opened the lid and let her walk in first. On his workbank lay a little rapidly wrapped package. "Open it!" his voice sounded shaky. She threw a smile over her shoulder at him and took the gift to unwrap it.

First there was a little letter. She looked at Newt who nodded "Read it first"

"My dearest sister" it said. "Happy birthday. I am sorry I couldn't write you earlier, but Newt insisted to take my words with him. I can't come back to you or the states as of now. Just know I am save. I love you so dearly. Queenie"

"She is save!? How???" Tina gasped. Newt shook his head "I will tell you later. You will be mad." Tina rised an eyebrow "Newt? What have you done?" He took a step back "Nothing, I swear by Picketts life, it wasn't my fault. But please just look..." he pointed at the gift. 

Tina's eyes slowly drifted to what she was still holding. Another gasp "Did you....? Did you draw this?" Her finger followed the traces of the pencil line of Newt's face, her eyes looked into her own. Their foreheads met in the picture, both gazing and smiling at each other. "It's beautiful, thank you. No, that doesn't feel right. I..." 

"I love you, Tina." Tina felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was still looking at the drawing. He meant it. She could see it in his drawn eyes. When she looked up she could see it in his real eyes. He opened his arms and she fell right onto him. He stroke her back while she was shaking and trying to find words. "You want me to tell how Queenie is save now?" she nodded against his chest, still not able to speak or response. But he would wait, she knew he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. That's the only fic I will ever write for the newtina ship. Hope you like it. Happy birthday, Tina!!


End file.
